effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1179: The Nate Colbert Report
Date February 22, 2018 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan banter about the Rays’ Carlos Gomez signing, the Padres’ improbable all-time home run leader, and the players’ portion of MLB revenue, then answer listener emails about running a team with the eye test or with stats, the effects of breaking the batting order, a serial rebuilding team, a pitcher fatigue indicator, team-based baby names, a flamethrowing knuckleballer, the value of leverage in transactions, the financial effects of expanding rosters, and an anti-tanking incentive clause, plus a Stat Blast/email answer on the best and worst extra-innings players. Topics * Constructing a team with stats or the eye test * Contract impact of breaking the batting order * A team that is always rebuilding * Pitcher fatigue warnings * Best players in extra innings * Financial impacts of expanded rosters * Balancing the signing of a free agent with trading a current player * Naming your child after a MLB team * Power pitchers with a knuckeball * Contract incentives to prevent tanking Intro Jonathan Richman & the Modern Lovers, "Lonely Financial Zone" Outro Parliament, "Wizard of Finance" Banter * The Tampa Bay Rays have been very active recently and signed Carlos Gomez. * Nate Colbert and unexpected franchise home run leaders * Ben's article breaking down the owner-player revenue split Email Questions * Ryan: "How effectively could you manage a baseball team without watching the games? All the GM decisions must be made blind with only data. Or, how effectively could you manage a team with only visuals and no data?" * Gary: "How would it affect player salaries if a manager could send up any player they want to bat in the ninth? Would the traditional slugger see his value restored? If all contracts were voided today and a free agent frenzy were to result, which single player would see his value most increase?" * Joe: "What if the Astros decided to sell off their valuable pieces? Imagine the haul Correa and Altuve would bring them. What if they kept going and traded Springer, Bregman, Reddick, etc.? Do you think there is good chance that the return they get never becomes better than those players would be in 2017?" * Zachary: "What if pitchers had a loud beep indicate they were getting fatigued? I'm also picturing a bright light coming on on top of their hat." * Nick: "Are we able to know who is the best player in MLB history in extra innings?" * Cody: "Do you think expanding the roster to 27 or 28 but still requiring teams to designate 25 active each game would help boost free agent contracts?" * Luke: "Does getting a free agent and then trying to trade your player mean you will typically get a worse return? Or does trading away a player and then trying so sign a free agent mean you will have to pay more for a free agent?" * Mike: "If you had to name your child after a MLB team, which names would you choose?" * Joseph: "What could a knuckeballer with a 90 MPH fastball do? Surely there is one power pitcher with the capability of learning a knuckleball." * Rob: "Could players build incentives into free agent contracts where they get a significant bonus in any year the team's win total falls below a significant threshold?" Stat Blast * Jeff uses the Play Index to answer Nick's question about extra innings. * Pete Rose and Willie Mays are both have 83 career hits in extra innings. * By OPS, Mickey Mantle is the best all-time hitter in extra innings (1.305). * Carlos Gomez has an OPS of .354 in extra innings over 102 plate appearances. Notes * Ben suggests that the Rays likely have a staff member that reads Jeff's FanGraphs chats and perhaps they got an idea from them. Jeff would later leave the podcast because he accepted a position with the Rays' front office. * Nate Colbert, with 163 home runs as a San Diego Padre, is the franchise's all time home run leader. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1179: The Nate Colbert Report * Franchise Home Run leaders Sporcle quiz * Baseball's Economics Aren't As Skewed As They Seem by Ben Lindbergh Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes